


Juntos Commo Uno

by WickedCriminal98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Earth 11, F/F, Firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCriminal98/pseuds/WickedCriminal98
Summary: Laurel is 27 when she meets Felicity who is 23.When they first met, they hated each other, each seeing each other as competition.But what happens when Laurel dies? What happens when Felicity realises she's in love with Laurel?What happens when Earth 12's Laurel appears? Are the feelings still the same?~This is completely AU! (With a touch of Canon)~





	1. First Meeting and Earth 11 Laurel's Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of my creative writing assignment. We had to draw a tv show, and two characters from a hat. I chose Arrow with the pairing of Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance Earth 1 and Earth 2. A series of one shots, based on a list of firsts! However I have set the story on another Earth. The First chapter is set on Earth 11 and Earth 2 Laurel is from Earth 12 instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak met for the first time.  
> And Earth 11's Laurel's death is touched on.

When Laurel first became a part of Team Arrow; as The Black Canary, she and Felicity hated each other, each seeing the other as competition. Laurel was everything Felicity wasn’t and she had history with Oliver. While Felicity was a fresh slate for Oliver and had the brains. But sitting around the hospital bed now, Felicity couldn’t work out why she hated Laurel so much, but now it made sense. She didn’t hate Laurel; she had fallen for the Black Canary. As she sits on the edge of Laurel’s bed, watching the heart monitor, knowing it wouldn’t be long until the rhythm would stop; she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the first time they met.  
_“Felicity this is Laurel. Laurel, this is Felicity.” Oliver introduced, watching as both blondes shook hands. “Laurel will be taking the place of Sara, as our black canary.” Oliver explained, causing the IT girl to look at him. “Are you able to get her an intercom and a costume?” Oliver asked, the blonde with glasses who nods. “I can do that. I’ll have them ready in a week.” Felicity answered, her eyes raking over her crushes ex. She couldn’t deny the fact that Laurel was gorgeous, but she wasn’t sure what Laurel being here meant. All she knew is that the gorgeous blonde in front of her, had history with Oliver. As the Hood walks away, Felicity looks up at Laurel, who glares at the IT girl. “Stay away from Ollie.” The new Canary, hisses before walking away, leaving the IT girl alone._  
The sound of the heart monitor flat lining pulls Felicity from her thoughts. She blinks back tears as the doctor turn the machine off, following everyone else out of the room. She looks up as Quieten walks over to the team, taking in the tear stained faces. “She’s gone, isn’t she?” He asks, turning to Oliver. “Yes, sir; she just passed. You can go in and say your goodbyes.” Olivier says, motioning to the room to his left. Felicity watches as Quieten nods before walking into the room. She knew she’d have her chance to say goodbye, once Quieten had done his. While she waits for him to exit the room, she allows her mind to wander again; this time trying to pinpoint the moment she fell in love with Laurel Lance.  
_It had been a long night for team arrow, as The Black Canary, Spartan, The Arrow and Arsenal make their way back into the bunker, Felicity sits at her computer alone. She had sent Oliver little sister, Thea home, just an hour before. As she looks up from her computer, she gasps at the sight of The Black Canary, who is bleeding and being helped down the stairs by Oliver and Diggle. “What happened?” Felicity snaps as the group reach the bottom of the stairs. “It wasn’t like we planned it, Fliss.” John says, helping Laurel over to the stainless steel table. “I’m going to shower, can you patch her up?” Oliver asks, standing by the bathroom door. Felicity nods, knowing she could do it. “John and Roy go home, get some rest.” Oliver orders before stepping into the bathroom. Once the boys leave, Felicity turns to Laurel, who is wincing in pain. “So are you going to tell me what happened?” She asks softly, as she gathers the medical supplies needed to patch Laurel up. “They came out of nowhere. They threw a knife at me, before we even saw them.” The other blonde explains, wincing as Felicity tries to get a look at the wound. “I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt.” Felicity whispers; pulling the black leathers away from the wounded area. Once she can see the wound clearly, she begins cleaning it. “I’m guessing Oliver, Roy and John, took care of it?” She asks as she begins stitching the wound, trying to distract Laurel; knowing that the other blonde would refuse painkillers. “Yeah, we didn’t have time to warn you, it happened in an alley not too far from here.” She explains as Felicity wraps the wound. “You’ll be sore for a few days, but it should heal nicely.” The IT girl explains, walking over to the cupboard where they always kept spare clothes. She grabs a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt that belong to Laurel, before walking back over. As she hands the clothing over, her hand brushes Laurel’s, causing her eyes to snap up to the older girls. As their eyes lock, Felicity realises how screwed she is. She was supposed to hate Laurel, but looking at Laurel now; she knew that wasn’t the case anymore. The sound of the bathroom door unlocking breaks the eye contact, as Felicity takes a step back, turning back to her computers._  
It’s the sound of Quieten clearing his throat that draws Felicity’s attention, as she decides that it was that moment that she fell in love with Laurel. “Does anyone else want to say goodbye?” Quieten asks, looking around the room, falling on Felicity. She nods before standing from her chair and making her way into the room. She makes her way over to the lifeless body, her eyes filling with tears. As she sits back on the edge of the bed, she reaches out taking the cold hand in hers. “I am so sorry! I was such a bitch to you; but then again so were you. I don’t know exactly how it happened, but my jealousy of you changed. Suddenly I wasn’t jealous of you, I was jealous of Oliver.” She whispers as she rubs her thumb against the back of Laurel’s hand. “I fell in love with you, God, I’m such an idiot. I fell in love with my Ex’s ex.” She chuckles lightly, before leaning down to place a kiss on Laurel’s forehead. “I’m sorry, it took me so long to realise and now I’ll never get the chance to say it.” She sits in silence for a few more minutes, standing from the bed to exit the room, allowing Oliver to say his own goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and please please remember that this is AU with a bit of Canon involved.


	2. Staring, Kisses and The Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets caught staring at the Black Siren; The two women share their first kiss. It's a week before the women get the chance to talk about their kiss

When Earth 12, Laurel appeared as the Black Siren, the feelings weren’t the same; because this wasn’t the Laurel she had fallen in love with. However this time, she knew she would do things differently. Instead of hating Laurel immediately, she chose to welcome this Laurel with open arms. Through the time, that Earth 12 Laurel had joined Team Arrow; as Black Siren; she and Felicity had become close. It should have been weird, since they both dated Oliver but they were known for having girl’s nights out and in. While Felicity had searches running on her computer; her and Laurel where sparring in the middle of the bunker; while the boys and Thea were on patrol. The two dodging each other attacks, before Felicity bobs down taking Laurel’s legs out from under her; pining her to the mats. With a sweaty smile, she sits back on Laurel’s stomach, proud of herself. Without warning, Laurel flips them; effectively pining Felicity down. She laughs before rolling on to her side, lying beside Felicity. “You are getting better Fliss.” Laurel complements before moving to sit up, Felicity following in suite. She moves to stand, offering a hand to Laurel pulling her up. “Thanks, I just need to work on actually keeping you pinned.” She replies, as she wipes her hands on a towel and grabbing a water bottle. As she walks over to her system, it beeps. She watches at Laurel makes her way over to the salmon ladder, before sitting down on her chair. Her searches turn up nothing so she notifies Oliver, Diggle and Thea.  
  
As she hangs up, she allows herself to watch Laurel on the salmon ladder, not caring if she got caught staring. She watches as Laurel completes multiple reps before dropping down, throwing a smirk Felicity’s way; letting the IT whizz know she’s been caught. “Enjoy the show, did we?” Laurel teases as she makes her way over to the now blushing IT girl. Felicity looks up with a smirk that mirrors the Siren’s. “Yeah I did, it’s not like I had anything pressing to do.” She remarks as Laurel leans against her desk. Felicity looks up at Laurel, their eyes locking for a moment, before Felicity looked away; suddenly shy. As time went on, Felicity had fallen for this version of Laurel, but she wasn’t ready to admit it to anyone else just yet. She looks up as Laurel takes her hand, pulling her back over to the mats. “Shall we keep practising?” She asks, watching as Felicity gets into a proper stance. They dodge each other’s hits; before Laurel has Felicity pined to the mats again holding her arms above her head. Felicity brings her foot up, landing a kick to Laurel’s stomach, flipping them and pinning Laurel. Their eyes lock once again, causing Felicity’s heart to race more. She climbs off of Laurel before making her way back over to her desk, standing behind the desk. Laurel is still lying on the mats, unsure of what just happened. She moves to stand, walking over to the now flustered IT girl, taking her chair; while Felicity leans against her desk. Laurel moves the chair so she is sitting in front of Felicity, whose cheeks are slightly pink.  “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Laurel asks, reaching out for Felicity’s hand. “No, I’m just tired.” She lies as she looks down at Laurel, moving before she can second guess herself. She connects their lips in a soft closed lip peck. As she goes to pull back; The Siren’s hand comes up to cup her cheek; holding her lips against Felicity’s. Felicity leans back as Laurel stands, keeping their lips connected; her own hands finding home on Laurel’s hips, pulling the taller blonde tighter against her. It’s the bang of the bunker door that pulls the two women apart, Laurel heading for the showers, while Felicity turns back to her computers. Felicity’s cheeks are tinted pink, but she manages to get her breathing under control before the other reach the bottom of the stairs. Thea walks over taking in the pink cheeks before squatting beside Felicity. “Are you okay?” She asks, looking up at Felicity, but keeping her voice low. “Yeah, I’m fine. Laurel and I sparred for a bit.” Felicity responds in the same tone that Thea used. Felicity looks up as Laurel exits the shower, smiling softly and whistling a tune. She can’t help but smile at the sight. She knew now that she had fallen head over heels for this Laurel Lance.  
  
It had been a week since Laurel and Felicity’s kiss in the bunker, neither woman having brought it up. That may have something to do with the fact that the two women, haven’t been alone together since. But tonight what their fortnightly movie night, Felicity knew she couldn’t avoid Laurel forever. Biting down on her lip, she looks in the mirror making sure she looks alright. She was wearing a royal blue sweater and a pair of black leggings, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy braid. For the first time since these movie nights began, Laurel hesitates before knocking on the door. When the knock sounds on the door, Felicity jumps before walking over to the door, pulling it open and stepping to the side to allow Laurel to enter the apartment. Laurel throws Felicity a half-hearted smile before entering the apartment, making her way straight over to the smaller blonde’s couch. They both knew they had to talk but didn’t know where to start. Felicity walks over to the couch, two glasses of wine in hand, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She doesn’t move to turn the tv on, even though the movie was ready to go, her eyes landing on her friend, who she had fallen in love with. “Fliss, I think we need to talk.” Laurel starts, turning to face Felicity on the couch, her feet tucked under her bum. Felicity moves to mirror Laurel’s position, “yeah, I think we do.” She answers, leaning against the arm of the couch. Felicity lets her eyes drop to the glass of wine in her hand, resting her head on her free hand. “You kissed me and I kissed back.” Laurel starts, watching the flush of colour that comes to Felicity’s cheeks. “Yeah, that did happen. I’m so sorry Laurel, I just got caught up in the moment. I know you’re with Oliver but I couldn’t help myself. I tried to not fall in love with you, God I tried but over the time that you joined our team; I slowly fell for you. I swore if I ever got the chance to re do this, I’d do things differently. The Laurel we lost; we hated each other, but somewhere along the line, I fell for her. When you first joined our team, I swore I’d do things differently, which is why I welcomed you with open arms.” Felicity explains, her eyes watching Laurel, waiting for her reaction. She catches the smile, that Laurel always got when she babbled, before Laurel reaches out, taking her hand. “I haven’t been with Oliver since I came here from my Earth. There was this girl, who caught my attention.” Laurel starts, shuffling closer to Felicity. “I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I didn’t like you Fliss.” Laurel finishes, now sitting close enough that her knees are against Felicity’s. “So, what do we do know?” Felicity asks, the blush clear on her cheeks. “I mean, nothing has to happen but I wouldn’t mind it, if something did happen.” She explains, biting her bottom lip. “I would love it if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night?” Laurel half asks, half states. With a soft smile, Felicity nods. “I would love to join you for dinner tomorrow night. As a date, right? I don’t want to read too much into this.” Felicity explains, the blush fading from her cheeks. “As a date. Wear something casual.” Laurel states; her mind already racing at what the pair could do. As she moves  to sit against the arm of the couch, she pulls Felicity with her, pressing play on the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and please please remember that this is AU with a bit of Canon involved.


	3. Skating, Reading and Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date, skating and reading.  
> Flashback to a sleepover.

The next night, Felicity stands in front of her full-length mirror, checking over her outfit. She had chosen to wear a pair of dark wash jeans and a mint green sweater; she had paired it with a pair of black boots and a white scarf. Laurel had said casual after all, she had just finished putting the final touches on her make-up and putting her contacts in, when a knock sounds through her apartment. Felicity rushes down the stairs, fixing her hair before pulling the door open. “Hey there.” She says to the blonde standing on the other side of the door, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. “You look gorgeous, Fliss. These are for you.” Laurel states, offering Felicity the flowers. She moves to the side, taking the flowers from Laurel and finding a vase. As she fills the vase with water, she looks over at Laurel. Laurel had chosen to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and red blouse, causing Felicity to smile. She had always loved Laurel in red. “You look incredible, Laur. Thank you for the flowers.” She says, with a smile, putting the vase of flowers on the breakfast bar. “Thought we should do this right, are you ready to go?” She asks, leaning against the counter. “Are you going to tell me what we are doing or do I have to guess?” Felicity asks, grabbing her purse, keys and phone from the bench. “Well first we are going out for dinner and then we are doing two different activities; something you will enjoy and something I like doing.” Laurel answers, standing to the side to allow Felicity to lock up her apartment. As the two women make their way towards the restaurant, Laurel slips her hand into Felicity’s as they walk, their hands swinging between them.   
After a night of pizza, reading and ice-skating, Laurel walks Felicity back to her apartment, neither willing to let the night end. “I have two pints of ice-cream in my freezer and trashy reality TV, if you want to join me?” Felicity asks, leaning against the door frame, having not unlocked her apartment door yet. The smile Laurel gives sets butterflies off in Felicity’s stomach as she unlocks the door, leaving Laurel to lock it behind herself. “Mint choc chip or cookie dough?” Felicity asks from her freezer, turning to look at Laurel. “Cookie dough, please. I always prefer it over mint choc chip.” Laurel states before walking over to Felicity, who now stands at the kitchen bench, grabbing two spoons. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girls waist, Laurel rests her head on Felicity’s shoulder, smiling as Felicity leans back into the embrace; her hands coming up to rest on her arms. Felicity turns her head, placing a soft kiss on Laurel’s cheek, smiling as a blush covers the taller blonde’s cheek. “Thank you for tonight, it was an amazing first date.” Felicity whispers as she pulls back from Laurel’s cheek. “You are welcome; it was my pleasure to take a gorgeous girl out.” Laurel retorts, turning Felicity in her arms. “But I don’t quite believe our night is over yet?” She raises an eyebrow in question, causing a giggle from Felicity who nods; turning back around to grab the ice-cream and spoons.   
Sitting on the couch, cuddled up; the two girls devour the pint of cookie dough ice-cream, placing the empty container on the coffee table. Moving around, Laurel lays down with Felicity on top, her head resting in the crook of Laurel’s shoulder. Three hours later, Felicity nods off; while Laurel unconsciously runs her hand through blonde locks, her own eyes closing as she follows Felicity into sleep.  
The next morning, Felicity is the first one to wake; feeling warm and secure. She blinks her eyes open, feeling Laurel’s even breathing below her. She doesn’t move from her place, on top of Laurel, her eyes reclosing as she focuses on Laurel’s breathing. While she focuses on her girlfriend’s breathing, her mind wanders slightly.   
_It was the first time Laurel and her had fallen asleep during movie night; which wasn’t too surprising as Team Arrow had, had a long week. They had to postpone their fortnightly movie night, because the team had rung; needing Felicity and Laurel. She blinks the sleep from her eyes as she picks her head up from Laurel’s shoulder, feeling the aches and pain from sleeping on the couch. It wasn’t the first time, Laurel had stayed over; but that normally happened when it got too late for her to drive home. The title screen for ‘Something Borrowed,’ played softly in the background, she doesn’t even remember watching the movie, which means she likely fell asleep early in._  
She is brought out of her day dream by a voice under her, “I can hear you thinking and it’s really loud.” Laurel whispers, trying to not startle Felicity. “Sorry, Laur, did I wake you up?” She asks, moving slightly to get a better look at Laurel. “No, I would have woken up shortly anyway.” Laurel explains, her eyes locking with Felicity’s. “Good morning, beautiful.” Laurel whispers, leaning up to place a kiss to Felicity’s cheek. “Good morning, babe.” Felicity responds, placing a kiss to Laurel’s nose. “How’d you sleep?” She asks, lying back down. “I don’t know about you, but I slept like a baby.” Laurel responds, her hands rubbing circles on the smaller blondes back. “So did I. It must have been the company.” Felicity answers, relaxing into the touch.  
Two hours, two showers and a breakfast later, Laurel and Felicity stand in the small entry way. “I’ll see you at work tonight, beautiful.” Laurel states, leaning down to catch Felicity’s lips in a soft kiss; which causes Felicity to smile into it. “I’ll see you then, babe.” She responds, as they pull back. Felicity watches as Laurel opens the door and steps out. Felicity steps up to the door, holding it open as Laurel walks down the hall. She closes the door with a happy sigh, before sliding down the door; a happy smile in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and please please remember that this is AU with a bit of Canon involved.


	4. Team, Love and The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling the team about them, they make love for the first time and bask in the morning after.

Telling the team had been an adventure and a half; paired with an array of reactions. They had announced it to the team, just before the team left for patrol, when they knew there was a possibility that this could last. Now the bunker was silent, aside from Felicity’s mad typing. She had her intercom in as she searched, listening into the conversations currently going on, laughing slightly as Laurel gets bombarded with questions. She sighs when Oliver’s snarky voice comes over the intercom, telling everyone to focus on their job instead of a team member’s love life. She looks up when the bunker door opens, revealing Nyssa al Ghul. “Hey Nyssa, what brings you back to Star City?” She asks as the assassin makes her way down the stairs and over to Felicity. “Work, of course. I thought I’d pop in to see everyone, but seems like they’re out.” Felicity nods as Nyssa pulls out a chair, taking a seat next to her. “Are you okay? You’re doing that thing with your eyebrows, you know the thing when you’re stressed or upset?” Instinctively, Felicity places a hand between her eyebrows, sighing quietly. She looks up, finding only concern in the assassin’s eyes. “Oliver’s just being an ass again.” She mumbles, looking at the picture that is on her desktop. “Over you and Laurel, I’m guessing?” Nyssa asks, glancing at the picture. With a soft nod, she looks down at her hands. “He’s being an ass about Laurel and me dating. I mean it wasn’t a problem when he and Sara dated, or me and him, or you and him.” She sighs trying to get her rambling under control. “I mean, I get it. Laurel and I both dated him and originally that’s what we bonded over. But I had originally fallen for the other Laurel. However over time I fell for this Laurel and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Felicity finishes, her eyes now looking at her computer. “I understand, Felicity. He was the same when he found out Sara and I had dated.” Nyssa comments, her eyes also trained on the computer.   
A few hours later, the team make their way back into the bunker. Laurel makes her way over to Felicity, taking a seat on the edge of her desk. “Welcome back to the City, Nyssa.” Laurel greets along with the rest of the team. She catches the glare thrown both their ways, a sigh slipping past her lips. Felicity looks up at Laurel, before following her line of sight, discovering what made her sigh. “Okay, everyone change out of your gear, all but you Oliver.” Felicity orders, watching as the team make their way over to the bathrooms. Nyssa makes her way over to the practice dummies to give Felicity and Oliver privacy.   
“Okay, I get it.” Felicity starts, glaring Oliver down. “I get that both Laurel and I dated you. But she isn’t the Laurel we once knew. She’s from another Earth. She’s not the Laurel you dated. She’s the Laurel I fell in love with, even though I was supposed to hate her. God I want to marry that woman. So stop with the attitude because it’s not fair. You dated me, you dated Sara, you dated Nyssa; you didn’t have a problem then. So get your head out your ass, and leave us alone.” She snaps, turning on her heels not waiting for a response. She makes her way over to her desk, beginning to pack up. “Hey Nyssa, do you need somewhere to crash tonight?” She calls, turning to where Nyssa was currently hitting a dummy. “No thanks, Felicity. I have a room booked at a motel.” Felicity nods as Laurel comes up behind her. “Come on, I want to go home and sleep.” Laurel states, wrapping her arm around Felicity’s shoulder. “Come and see us at some point, while you’re still in town.” She calls to Nyssa, who nods her response before moving to exit the bunker with everyone else.   
As soon as the door to Laurel’s apartment is closed, Laurel claims Felicity’s lips in a passionate kiss. Felicity drops her bag, her hands going straight for Laurel’s hair. She pulls back when air becomes an issue, while Laurel places soft kisses on her neck. “You heard what I said didn’t you?” She asks; tilting her head back to Laurel more room to work with. “You want to marry me?” Laurel asks, pulling back from her assault on Felicity’s neck. Felicity nods, her eyes locking with those in front of her. She can see the pure need and want in Laurel’s eyes; knowing that the same look reflects in her own. “One day, I’ll marry you.” She whispers into the small gap between them; causing Laurel’s breath to hitch before she’s claiming her girlfriend’s lips again, pulling her away from the door. Felicity slips her hands under Laurel’s sweater, finding the hot skin as she pulls the sweater up and over Laurel’s head. She catches Laurel’s eyes, which are asking the silent question. With a soft nod, it’s like everything speeds up; Felicity finds herself on her back, only in her underwear; the only clothing separating the two of them from each other. Their eyes meet as Laurel asks, “Are you sure?” Felicity gives a small nod, dragging her nails across Laurel’s stomach.

The next morning, Felicity wakes up to an arm thrown over her very naked form. She feels Laurel’s body wrapped around hers; also in the same state of nakedness. As she waits for Laurel to wake, she recounts the events of the night before. She could still feel the pleasant pain between her legs, Laurel’s hands on her body and the way Laurel kissed her after. She feels the breathing of her lover change, just before the arm around her waist tightens. Felicity rolls over, turning to face Laurel; leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lover’s lips. “Good morning, baby.” Felicity whispers as she pulls back from the kiss. “Good morning, beautiful.” Laurel says in the same tone, her hand coming up to brush Felicity’s hair out of her eyes. Laurel draws her now lover into a kiss, which instantly deepens as Felicity rolls on top of Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and please please remember that this is AU with a bit of Canon involved.


	5. Fighting and Cooking Together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fought of whose apartment they would sell when they moved in together, before Laurel got shot. Two weeks later they officially move in together. They cook dinner together.

Felicity sits beside Laurel’s bedside in the hospital, her fingers laced with those of her girlfriend’s. Laurel had been shot during a mission, but before Laurel had left for the mission; they had fought. As she looks over Laurel’s pale face, she can’t help the tears that fill her eyes.  
_“I don’t want to sell my apartment, Laurel. What happens if something happens between the two of us? Where would I be then?” Felicity snaps back, the Bunker empty bar the two women, who had arrived early. “So what you’re saying is that you don’t want to move in with me?” Laurel snaps back, the fire behind her eyes showing. “I never said that, I said, I don’t want to sell my apartment. There’s a difference!” Felicity fires back, turning her back on her girlfriend of eight months. She sighs, because it wasn’t the first time they had, had this conversation and they still hadn’t reached a conclusion. “You know what? This is pointless!” Laurel snarks, before walking away from Felicity, changing into her leathers before storming out of the bunker. Felicity sits down at her desk, burying her head in her hands as the team walk down the stairs. It also wasn’t the first time the conversation had ended that way. She quickly wipes at the tears of frustration before sending everyone out on Patrol._  
Two hours later, Felicity personal cell rang, stopping the girls hacking. “Overwatch, don’t panic, but the Siren got injured. We’re bringing her back to you now.” Thea’s calm voice speaks before hanging up. She knew Laurel would be reckless because of their fight, but she didn’t expect her to actually get hurt. She quickly sets up the stainless steel table that they used for these types of injuries. As the team make their way down the stairs, John carrying her girlfriend, Felicity freezes before snapping into action.  
The bullet had caused internal bleeding, so once they had changed Laurel out of her leathers and into something else; Felicity drove Laurel to the hospital. That was two days ago and Laurel still hadn’t woken up. “Come on, Laur, I can’t lose you again. Please wake up. I’m really sorry we fought. I do want to move in with you, God I still want to marry you.” Felicity rambles. “But I still won’t sell my apartment. We can use it as a guest apartment, for when the others visit. God Laur, I can see everything with you, marriage, kids, the picket fence and a puppy.” Felicity finishes her eyes closed. “I can see all of that too.” Laurel says, causing Felicity’s eyes to fly open, her voice slightly scratchy from not being used. “Don’t ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me, Laur.” Felicity mumbles, leaning down to kiss Laurel’s lips softly. “I’m sorry, Fliss. I shouldn’t have pushed so much. I agree with your idea, we can use it as a guest house for when Sara and that entire team visit.” Laurel agrees, kissing Felicity’s cheek.

It takes the team, less than a week to move Felicity into Laurel’s apartment. It had been four weeks since Laurel was shot, two since she was released from the hospital and they were getting used to living together. The music played softly as the two women cooked dinner together; a change from the usual of take-out. Felicity stands by the stove, stirring the pot of sauce as she sings along the music. She smiles as Laurel comes up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist before twirling her. The laugh that escapes Felicity’s mouth is one of pure joy. She allows Laurel to waltz her around the kitchen, while the pasta boils. She smirks playfully before dipping Laurel, watching her eyes widen before they soften, into a look only reserved for Felicity; a look of love. As she brings Laurel back up to eye level, Laurel leans in for kiss, which immediately deepens. Within seconds Laurel has Felicity pinned against the counter, hands on her ass and lifting. Felicity grins before pulling Laurel to stand between her legs, wrapping them around her lover’s waist. As they pull apart when air becomes an issue, Felicity mumbles the words to the song, currently playing in the background. She leans her head on Laurel’s shoulder, catching her breath, her eyes falling closed. When her breathing returns to normal, she pulls back from Laurel’s shoulder; smiling softly. “God, I am so in love with you.” Felicity whispers, watching the smile bloom on Laurel’s face. “And I’m so in love with you, too.” Laurel responds, placing a soft kiss to Felicity’s nose, both of her cheeks before connecting their lips in chaste kiss. She pulls away playfully when Felicity tries to deepen in, laughing lightly before stepping away. She moves back over to the stove, checking if the pasta is cooked. Once she deems it cooked, she throws a piece at Felicity who was looking at her phone; causing the blondes head to snap up. “Laurel!” She squeaks, picking up the pasta and throwing it back. Laurel catches it before throwing it in the bin and serving dinner. She leans up, placing a kiss to Felicity’s cheek as she walks past, placing the bowls on the table. She takes a seat while Felicity brings over two glasses of water and the garlic bread, both enjoying one of the few nights they get off.

Once dinner is finished, both women wash and put away the dishes before grabbing a pint of cookie dough ice-cream and two spoons. They make their way over to the couch, turning on trashy reality TV as Felicity curls up against Laurel’s side. While the TV plays some trashy reality show, the girls talk over their ice-cream. They talk about Oliver and the team, before Felicity bans all work talk, eventually settling on talking about the up and coming Holiday; Christmas. It would officially be their first Christmas together and Laurel was excited to spend it with her girlfriend and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and please please remember that this is AU with a bit of Canon involved.


	6. Christmas, Valentine's and An Anniversary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their First Christmas ends normally. But the morning of Valentines, Laurel gets hit with a 24 hour bug. But she’s determined to make it up to Felicity three days later on their anniversary.

Felicity and Laurel had decorated the Arrow Cave, for Christmas much to Oliver’s distaste. Oliver was the only one on the team who protested decorating for Christmas. He let them do it, after Felicity made an excellent point; making Laurel extremely proud.  
_“Come on, Oliver. It’s Christmas. I know you don’t like Christmas, but that doesn’t mean that the rest of us should miss out. Besides if I’m going to be stuck down here for hours, making sure your missions and patrols go smoothly, I want to be surrounded by Christmas Magic.” Felicity pleads; her eyes wide. With a sigh, Oliver relents with a nod. “Just keep it all away from my suit.” He states before walking away. AS he walks away, she mutters under her breath, ‘Grinch,’ before turning to Laurel with a massive smile._  
Laurel chuckles at the memory as she looks around the Arrow Cave, having just come back from patrol; finding her girlfriend hunched over her computer. A familiar sight, since herself and Felicity would be flying to Las Vegas, in two days. Her girlfriend had been writing instructions for Thea, who would take her place as Overwatch while they were away. As she walks over to Felicity, she grins at the sight; Felicity’s hair is up in a messy bun, her glasses sit on the desk beside her and a candy cane hangs from her lips, but her eyes are closed. Laurel moves to stand behind Felicity, not disturbing her just yet. She leans down wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulder, watching as her eyes flicker open. “Hey there sleepy head. Why don’t you finish up here, while I shower? Then we’ll head home.” Laurel asks placing a soft kiss on Felicity’s cheek; feeling the smile that graces her lover’s lips. “Yeah, okay.” She answers without a fight, showing Laurel just how tired she really was. Apparently Criminal didn’t take a break because it was the holidays, no if anything; they saw it as a chance to up their game. Felicity had barely been home at all in the last three days; she was making arrangements at her company while she was away, by day and tracking criminals by night. “Okay, I’ll be back shortly.” Laurel replies, kissing Felicity’s peppermint lips.  
Felicity packs up everything that she needs to take home with her, her eyes drifting closed as she waits for Laurel to finish up in the shower. She hears the familiar chuckle of her girlfriend, opening her eyes to find Laurel standing just outside the tech zone. “Come on, Crazy girl. I want to cuddle with my girlfriend.” Laurel whispers, holding her hand out for Felicity who takes it without hesitating.  
Laurel leads Felicity back into their apartment, pushing the almost asleep blonde towards the shower. “Go shower, I’ll grab you PJ’s.” Laurel states, before leaving Felicity to shower. She enters the bathroom, after grabbing Felicity’s blue and white snowflake fleece PJ’s, leaving the clothes on the closed toilet seat.

They land in Las Vegas Christmas Eve, Felicity driving towards her grandmother’s house. Pulling into the driveway, Laurel is stunned at the amount of cars parked at the house. “Christmas Eve, everyone is always here for dinner.” Felicity says as an explanation. She gets out of the car, Laurel following in suite as they grab their bags, walking up the stairs to the front door. Felicity lets herself in, motioning for Laurel to follow her, turning around to find Laurel frozen at the top of the stairs. “Laur? What’s wrong?” She asks, placing the bags just inside the door, before walking over to her girlfriend. “I’m just not used to being around family. My father died when I was young. I never had any siblings or aunts and uncles.” She explains, her eyes showing the raw emotion. “You have us now, baby.” Felicity states as she takes Laurel’s hand in hers. She pulls her somewhat reluctant girlfriend into the house, the two sneaking upstairs to put their bags away before joining the family.  
Laurel was the first one to wake the following morning, too excited to go back to sleep. “Laurel, can you stop thinking?” Felicity’s husky voice asks as she rolls over to face her lover. “Merry Christmas, Fliss!” Laurel states, placing a soft kiss to Felicity’s crown as the girl cuddles into Laurel’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Laur!” Felicity responds, tilting her head up enough to place a gentle kiss to Laurel’s lips.

They stay until New Year’s Day, leaving with plenty of hugs and reminders to come and visit soon; they both agree before driving away. Once arriving back in Starling City, its straight back to work for the two vigilantes; Felicity behind her computers and Laurel back in her leathers. The weeks pass quickly as their Anniversary and Valentine’s Day approaches. But it isn’t Laurel thinking that wakes Felicity up, the morning of Valentine’s Day, it’s the fact that Laurel bolts from the bed, hunching over the toilet and emptying her stomach contents. Felicity moves from the bed at a slower rate, grabbing a hair tie from the dresser, pulling her own hair up before entering the bathroom. She fills a cup with water, before gathering Laurel’s long locks into a messy bun. She squats down beside her, rubbing circles on her back; she doesn’t say anything, until Laurel leans back against her knees and speaks. “Only I would get sick the day of Valentine’s.” Laurel states, looking up at Felicity who hands her the glass of water. “Yeah, it would only be you.” Felicity teases lightly, watching as Laurel takes small sips of the water. “I’m sorry I ruined our first Valentine’s Day, Fliss.” Laurel whispers, her eyes casting down. “It’s likely that it’s a 24 hour bug, Laur. It’s okay; we can always change our plans.” Felicity states as she leans over to kiss the back of Laurel’s head. “Okay.” Laurel states, as they both get comfy on the bathroom floor, knowing it was going to be a long day.

 Three days later and the bug Laurel had, had worked its way out of her system. Since their plans for Valentine’s Day had been ruined and the fact that it was their anniversary; Oliver had allowed the two women to take the night off. Laurel had taken the day off work, spending the day building a blanket fort and making dinner.  
It was just after 6 when Felicity made her way into the apartment, a bouquet of red roses in her hand. She drops her keys in the bowl by the front door, kicking of her heels as she places her briefcase on the floor. She looks around for Laurel, finding the blanket fort first before following the sounds of Laurel singing into the kitchen. Laurel has her back to Felicity, who takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around her lover’s waist. “Happy Anniversary, Baby.” She whispers as Laurel leans back in her arms. “Happy Anniversary, Crazy Girl!” Laurel responds, before turning in Felicity’s arms, claiming her lips in a soft kiss. Felicity smiles into the kiss before pulling back. “I see someone was busy today.” Felicity states, looking around the apartment, her eyes landing on the table set for two. “Yeah I have been. I wanted tonight to be special, since we didn’t get our first Valentine’s Day.” Laurel states, her eyes following Felicity’s. And if you ever asked Felicity which anniversary was her favourite, she would say the movie night in a blanket fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and please please remember that this is AU with a bit of Canon involved.


	7. Buying A House And Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buying a house is a huge commitment but also is getting married. Both girls are ready to get married, but who will pop the question first? Laurel or Felicity?

A year ago, Laurel asked Felicity on a date and right now that were looking for a house to buy. They had already looked at two different houses that day and as Felicity said; they didn’t scream them. They knew that wanted a house with a yard, at least three bedrooms and a modern kitchen. So here they were house number three and hopefully this house would be the one. The pair had been looking for almost a month for the perfect house.  
As they walked in the front door, led in by the real estate agent, Laurel lets her eyes wander around the open plan house. Tightening her grip on Felicity’s hand, she allows them to be shown the house, the agent eventually leaving the pair in the backyard to discuss. “What do you think Laur?” Felicity asks as they look over the yard; complete with an old oak tree, pool and a basketball hoop. “I love it, Fliss. It’s everything. I mean it has room for a puppy and children to run around. I can see the team coming around for pool parties or BQQ’s.” Laurel states waiting for Felicity’s response. “I love it, too. It’s perfect. It’s got the three bedrooms and everything we wanted.” Felicity states, before turning to Laurel. “We’re buying it?” Laurel asks, receiving a nod from her girlfriend. “We’re buying a house!” Felicity cries, throwing her arms around Laurel, who lifts the smaller blonde off the ground. Felicity giggles as Laurel spins her around before placing her back on the ground as the Agent returns to them. “So is this the house?” She asks, grinning as she looks at the couple. “It is. We’ll buy it.” Felicity states, before moving over to the real estate agent, who nods. “We will sort out the paperwork, and you two should have the keys in two weeks’ time.” She explains to the pair.  
The sale goes off without a hitch and with the help of the teams, including Team Flash and the Super Friends, the pair move into their new home. The night before everyone goes back to their cities, they throw a housewarming party, enjoying the sounds of laughter and music. When everyone else returns to their own cities, their house feels oddly empty, but both women settle into their new home easily. Since they had decided to move into a new house together, they had both kept their apartments as their own space or if anyone else visited.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, with Sara and Caitlyn by her side; Felicity can’t believe how she looks. Her white dress is loosely fitted, with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair curled and pulled to the side, pinned in place with white flowers. The bride’s bouquet sat on the dresser; ready for Felicity to walk down the aisle. While Caitlyn makes the final touches to her hair, Felicity lets her mind wander to the moment she asked Laurel to marry her.  
_The two women sit on the back porch swing, it softly swinging as Felicity reads; her head in Laurel’s lap, listening to the sounds of their friends talking. While sitting away from the group, Felicity reaches into her pocket, placing the black box on Laurel’s lap. Felicity closes her book, placing a hand on the box before sitting up. Her hand covers Laurel’s, catching the shocked look. “What’s this?” She asks, not opening the box, her eyes locking with those of the women she had been in love with for what seemed like forever. Reaching out, Felicity takes the box out from under their hands, before opening it. Normally Felicity would know what to say, in fact she had a speech all planned out, but now that the moment had come, she froze. “Marry me?” She asks quietly, her eyes locked with Laurel’s, hoping that her eyes reflect everything she wanted to say. She waits as Laurel searches her eyes for something, which she must find. Her eyes fill with tears as she nods, throwing her arms around Felicity. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you, Crazy Girl.” Laurel replies, pulling back from the hug to place a kiss on her now fiancé’s lips. She looks down as Felicity slides the white gold band on to her finger, lifting it to her lips and placing a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank god for that.” Felicity jokes, even though her eyes are wet with tears. “I love you, Fliss.” Laurel whispers, kissing Felicity’s temple. “I love you too, Laur.” She replies, leaning into her fiancé’s shoulder.  
_ She is pulled out of her thoughts when Sara speaks. “Are you ready for this?” Sara asks, subconsciously fixing Felicity’s dress. “I’ve never been more ready.” She replies, taking a breath.

Laurel stands in front of her own mirror, with Thea and Olivia by her side. Her own mind wandering as Thea does up the back of her dress.  
_They were sitting in the middle of the lounge room, watching a movie. They usually had Monday night off, which they dedicated to a movie night. She knew she was going to ask Felicity to marry her, even though Felicity had already proposed. She wanted to do it alone, with just her and Fliss. “I know you already proposed, Fliss. But I know most girls dream of being proposed to.” This catches Felicity’s attention, which is evident when she sits up more. “I wanted to give you that dream.” Laurel states, reaching behind her and plucking the velvet box from the side table. “Will you marry me?” She asks, opening the box. “I have to think about that one.” Felicity answers with a joking smile. “Of course I will marry you!” Felicity exclaims, launching herself into Laurel’s arms._  
She is brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. “Ladies it’s time.” Roy states as he pops his head in the room. “You look incredible, Laurel. Felicity isn’t going to know what hit her.” He states, leaning over to kiss Thea’s cheek. She exits the room with Olivia and Thea, making their way down the aisle. Thea takes her hand as they both turn to wait for Felicity. She feels the tears fill her eyes as Felicity comes into view; and at that moment she knew, she would never want anything more than this.  
“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.” John states, taking a step back as the two women kiss. “I love you, my wife.” Laurel whispers pulling back from the kiss. “I love you too, my wife.” Felicity responds, before the turn to the crowd, making their way back up the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and please please remember that this is AU with a bit of Canon involved.
> 
> And that is all. This is officially finished. But I am planning on writing a follow up story


End file.
